Bleeding Love
by Child of the Night13
Summary: The RRBZ and the PPGZ are finally together, happily. Yet evil threatens to come once again and the boys soon discover they are not like they seem-things could go down the drain pretty quickly. Villains and chaos, love and hate, what can possible go wrong now? Sequel to "Sound of Love."
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently... I couldn't have, really!**

**Well welcome to the new story; the sequel of "Sound of Love." **

**I really hope you all like it because I'm not sure I'm doing a good job in writing this.**

** I have another sequel for another story and unfortunately... I haven't finished it due to me losing inspiration for it. **

**I just hope that I'll be able to keep my inspiration for this one!**

**Anyway enough of my sorrowful blabbing!**

**Here is a Prologue of the new story, "Bleeding in Love"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_**Closed off from love**_

_**I didn't need the pain**_

Kaoru Matsubara, a ordinary schoolgirl with a secret identity being one of the most famous superhero; Powered Buttercup grabs the disturbed soil. She gasps for air her own lungs fail to receive.

Trying to escape from the deep retched hole, like its the pit form the deepest part of hell. Whimpering she went, crawling up the edge, still not feeling her legs after that huge blast.

_**Once or twice was enough**_

_**And it was all in vain**_

Kaoru grunts painfully trying to put all her strength in her arms, after all Buttercup is the strongest in the group. Yet right now her own supernatural strength betrays her.

She didn't know where Momoko or Miyako is, after the blast they were knock out different ways.

She wish so badly the boys can just hurry up!

_Hitoshi just hurry!_

_**Time starts to pass**_

_**Before you know it you're frozen**_

Momoko clutches her side painfully. Her own lungs fail to give her breath, crawling through the debris and bloody soil she wonders if this is her end.

_**But something happened**_

_**For the very first time with you**_

Grunting she huddles against the edge of the crater, applying pressure to her side to stop the blood flow.

_**My heart melts into the ground**_

_**Found something true**_

She thought about her sisters, after the blast knocked her out she didn't even see where they flew off too_. I hope their alright, _she thought solemnly. "Ah!" she gasps, spasm of small pain bounce off in her side.

_Oh, Toshiaki, when are you coming! _

_**And everyone's looking round**_

_**Thinking I'm going crazy**_

_**But I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

"Well, looks like the famous Powerpuff Girls are defeated! Funny, I thought I'll had fun playing around with you!" laughs the biggest Joker of all.

His claws snap at his left, almost hitting Kaoru.

She ducks behind a flip-over car.

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

Miyako covers her mouth from screaming out. The aching, fire pain burns on her lower shoulder on her back. "Gah!" she whispers, sneaking a glance behind.

There seems to be something protruding from her back, a metal thing of some sort.

She can feel the blood flowing down her back, staining her outfit.

_Kioshi, Kioshi please come..._

_**That I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

The big monster continues to walk, heading over to their homes. He laughs, showing those pointy teeth, tearing down everything in his path.

Some creatures that survive the girls blows, walk behind him, craving death.

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

Yet no sign of the boys existence.

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open**_

_**Trying hard not to hear**_

_**But they talk so loud**_

"You shouldnt have trust your boyfriends girls," grins the creature. "After all they are more like me than you."

_**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**_

_**Try to fill me with doubt**_

Momoko growls, slowly, with whatever strength she can muster she stands up. "You're wrong! We will defeat you until we have no more life in us!"

From the corner of her eye, she can actually see Miyako standing as tall as she can.

_**Yet I know that the goal**_

_**Is to keep me from falling**_

_**But I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

He smirks, raising a claw...dark mist swirl inside his claw. "Well we shall arrange that won't we?"

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

"Creatures of Darkness, rise to your master...suck the life out of these pathetic girls!" he commands, lifting a chunk of earth off creating a gateway.

_**That I keep on closing**_

Kaoru finally manages to crawl toward her teammates. Miyako gently picks her up, supporting half of her weight.

_**You cut me open and I**_

Small black creatures crawl out of it like million of cockroaches. Their beady red eyes bore a whole into the girls mind.

Miyako squeaks, she hates creepy-crawlies. Though these are much worst!

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

"Ahh!" Miyako screams at the black crawlies suddenly jump on her. She lets go of Kaoru, who crashes to the floor, then hits those horrible things off of her.

Yet there just too many.

She then feel a sharp pain on her ankle, she cries out exasperated.

Why is her leg on fire?

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

Momoko hiss, one of the crawlies manages to sink their pointy teeth into her arm. She can feel the fire burning inside her.

_Poison. _

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

"Back off you stupid bugs!" yells Kaoru, hitting any crawlies daring to go near her.

One of them lick its lips and launches itself toward her back. He sinks its teeth into her neck. Kaoru arch her back, "Ahh!"

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

Momoko couldn't take it, she collapses next to Kaoru. Miyako too falls to the floor. The burning fire keeps spreading, destroying everything. they no longer feel the pain, their whole bodies just turn numb.

"Momoko," Kaoru whispers. "I-I think t-this is i-it."

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

Momoko gasps, she reaches out taking Kaoru's hand giving a reassuring squeeze. Kaoru takes Miyako's hand as well.

_**You cut me open and I**_

"Then," she says, her voice getting softer. "We go together as sisters we are."

The pink Puff, Blossom, girlfriend of Toshiaki...closes her beautiful light pink eyes.

The green Puff, Buttercup, girlfriend of Hitoshi...closes her emerald green eyes.

The blue Puff, Bubbles, girlfriend of Kioshi...at last closes her own crystal blue eyes...

And a single tear rolls down each cheek, staining the crying earth.

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love... **_

* * *

**This is it! The prologue! I'll be updating the first chapter later on maybe I have it by Wednesday or Thursday the latest...Friday or Saturday. **

**Mhmmm I wonder what happen?**

**Thank you for reading, and remember review!**

**If you want share your comments, ideas, suggestions you know, the whole shebang!**

**Until next time!**

**~Child of the Night13~**


	2. Reset, Right?

**Hello readers! Welcome to the first chapter of the new series "Bleeding in Love" **

**I truly hope you will like this story, and I hope it'll meets to everyone's expectations!**

**If not then, I'm truly sorry something must gone wrong here. **

**Chapter 1, "Reset, right?"**

**On Bleeding in Love.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible;**_

_** And suddenly you are doing the impossible"**_

_**~St. Francis of Assisi~**_

Life always has its ups and downs, sometimes the beginning can be good, beautiful even then it comes crashing down, without warning. Or perhaps its the opposite, starts painfully but slowly blossoms into something more positive.

Its all part of life-our destiny, our path into this hard world.

Though sometimes you can drown into your past encounters, the downs can be chaotic and unjust; traumatizing even, then it's hard to pick up the pieces again.

But what the Jojo brother went through-pure hell, nobody thought 100% recovery will come their way.

In their early years, they thought their life was already ruin when the police officer knocked on their door late that rainy night.

Kioshi was hiding behind Hitoshi, clutching his green pajamas tightly, starting uneasily at the big, bulky police officer on the door way. "Sir, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

He said in a heavily accent, eying the three small boys, Kioshi ducks even closer behind Hitoshi.

Uncle Mike, at the time only came for a visit and their parents place him as a one-night babysitter, frowns deeply, "Sure, come in." The police officer nods once stepping into the house. Uncle Mike then leads him into the kitchen, leaving the three boys in the living room.

Kioshi was still holding on to his brother tightly, buries his head into his shoulder as they both sit on the cold wooden floor. Hitoshi has his arms protectively around him while their "older" brother, Toshiaki looks over the kitchen entrance with curiosity.

Toshiaki was quite mature for his age, much more that either brothers, and he's desperately wanting to know why that big, scary police guy was right now in his kitchen. He begins walking slowly toward the kitchen way, making sure his bare footsteps are as silent as a mouse.

"Toshiaki!" whispers urgently Hitoshi from his spot but his older brother keeps on moving. He presses himself against the divider wall, sneaking a peak at the other side. Uncle Mike was shaking his head, his eyes shut tightly, holding on to the kitchen island for support.

"No," he whimpers out. "A-are you sure?"

The police officer nods, solemnly, "I'm afraid so, Mr. Logan. My team has inform me that the two bodies at the site are in fact Amelia and Jacob Jojo...I am very sorry for your lost."

Mike looks up to the officer, his lips tremble slightly and his calm eyes are bloodshot red. Little Toshiaki holds his breath, never has he seen his strong uncle Mike cry before.

Later on, the big officer left and Uncle Mike seats down each brother on the soft red couch, their papa's favorite couch.

"Kids...I need to tell you something very, very, important...and I want you all to...to be strong like you guys are together..."

That night as the big storm clouds release their sorrow too, Kioshi cries endlessly, not even his favorite bunny stuff animal can help consul him.

Hitoshi immediately goes to him, wrapping his arms around him and Toshiaki stares at them, numbly before raising his chin up high and hugs them both,

vowing to always protect them from anything and anyone who dare harm them, ever...

Now five years has pass since that dreadful night and Toshiaki, much older now, glares out the window into the rainy dark world outside. He doesn't now why that particular memory came across him again, why the sudden aguish returns.

Perhaps with all that has happen the pass few weeks, it reminds him of that night. Toshiaki sighs, sneaking a look behind him. Both of his "younger" brothers are fast asleep in the same bed, cuddling up like little five year old's.

Toshiaki smiles lightly, they used to sleep on the same bed after the event every night, mainly cause Kioshi wanted them close but also for their own support and comfort... and the feeling that they are not really along-that hope is not lost.

And it wasn't; for they have Mike, and of course Gretta who came the day after to snuggling up and comfort with them.

Toshiaki sighs again, taps the window gently a few times before getting off the window seat, making his way toward the king bed.

Professor Utonium, a nice but quite weird smart young man, offered them a room in their house/ laboratory so they can have the peace and quiet, and not be agitated by thousand of flashing cameras with chit-chatting reporters.

He crawls into the covers, gently pushing snoring Kioshi aside for some space before settling down and closing his eyes.

Even then, he can still feel the anxiety coursing up his body like shocks of electricity.

_Something bad is going to happen_, he thought.

_And soon. _

* * *

_**~Morning 8:00~**_

"Mmmhmm double-d, double-da daumuh double-d, double-da, daumuh," hums Professor Utonium in the kitchen, cooking some scramble eggs with bacon and pancakes for his son and the three brothers.

"There's going to be some for me right?" cries a voice from the floor. The Professor looks down and smiles, "Well hello there Peach, didn't see you!"

Peach wasn't your ordinary robot toy you see at Wal-mart for fifteen bucks. No, he is much more special. During the explosion of the Chemical Z, where the girls got their powers, this still, non-talking robotic dog came to life.

He became Ken's best of friends and great companion for the Prof. Peach, also as a special ability of his own, he can sniff out anyone affected by the Chemical Z and even those affected by the Black particles.

The Professor chuckles, "Of course there is! Mmhmm though can you wake up the boys for me? We have lots to do today!"

Peach waves his tail, "Alright!" Then runs quickly up the stairs. He stops at his friend's door first, but didn't have to wake him up. The blue wooden door opens itself and a still drowsy Ken walks out almost tripping over the orange ex-robotic dog.

"Oh, sorry Peach!"

Peach, already jumping a good distance from the young boy, huffs and shakes his entire body. "Its alright! The Professor is downstairs making breakfast!"

Ken licks his lips and his stomach growling furiously, "Mmhm yum, I'm gonna go help him." Then he walks carefully down the stairs, making sure he doesn't tumbling down, into the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad!"

"Ahh, good morning Ken! Here help me set up the table."

Ken nods and quickly goes to the cabinets grabbing some napkins, cups, and forks before going into the dinning area to set up the things. When everything is prepare he goes back into the kitchen, the Professor is placing the bacon strips into each five plates evenly.

Ken starts for a minute before a sudden thought creeps into his mind. "Dad, what about the boys? How are we going to help them...with their powers? We don't know much about Dark particles at all! And those powers are born it."

The Professor sighs, he doesn't answer immediately instead he grabs three plates and carry them to the table, Ken grabs the remaining two and follows him. Once they place the plates, Professor Utonium acknowledges his son's question.

"Ken, I know this sounds impossible but we have to help them. For the girls and for themselves.

Besides this is a perfect opportunity for us to study the Dark particles at work. We going to run some tests, okay...I'll explain more when the boys come."

"Explain what."

"Ah!" yelp the two Utoniums, turning around quickly. The Professor lets out a breath of relief, his hand clutching his chest,

"Oh, Toshiaki! You scared me there."

Toshiaki raises his eyebrow. "Explain what?" he asks again crossing his arms over his chest.

Toshiaki and this brothers are at the first step of the stairs, staring a bit coldly at the geniuses.

Hitoshi just looks annoyed on the carpet covered step, his green eyes flicker over to the two figures.

Kioshi, standing right next to Toshiaki, glares at them confusingly but with some curiosity.

"Umm," Both Utoniums look at each other before the Prof address them. "Well boys today we, as you overheard, are going to run some test about the Dark particles and how it...affected you psychically, emotionally, mentally and so on."

Ken nods, "Yeah! So don't worry, we just gonna run like three tests today, just to see if we can work this system we thought of out. So come on, let's eat first!"

Ken turns back around and sits on one of the chairs, already beginning to eat his eggs.

Toshiaki glares a the Prof before walking into the kitchen dinner, with his brothers on tow.

The Professor smile at them as they pass, "Oh I hope we'll be able to help you boys." He whispers to himself before following the kids.

* * *

_**~ The Powerpuff Girls Z~**_

"Momoko stop staring out the window like a peeking Tom!" Yells Kaoru from the kitchen.

4Momoko blinks, straightens herself up before shifting her attention to her friend,"Huh? Oh sorry Kaoru, its just that...I can stop thinking about he boys and I"m worrying about them. I mean what if the Prof and Ken can find anything to help them...then what?"

Kaoru stops stirring her coco puff cereal and sighs, she gets up from her seat and walks over to Momoko. She sits next to her on the window seat, placing a hand over Momoko's shoulder.

"Look Momoko I'm not usually the one for this stuff but... don't worry, the boy will be fine. They're with the Prof and you know he'll take special care in them. They will find a way, after all their super geniuses. Everything will be fine. Besides if anyone dares take them away from us, we will surely kick their ass!"

Momoko giggles, her eyes stare warmly then hugs Kaoru. "Thank you, sis. I do appreciate your help, really."

She smiles, "No problem, what are friends for. And besides, I get it really. I somethimes have the same worries but then I remember that if anyone is gonna help the boys, its the Professor."

Just then Miyako steps into the living room, "What you guys think? To much for going to see the boys?"

Both girls stare in awe at Miyako's outfit.

She's wearing a kinda short blue shirt with a white top and sweater. Some penny shoes going well with the skirt and her hair on one side ponytail.

"Umm welll, m-_maybe_ so-" starts Kaoru, scratching her head.

Momoko rolls her eyes, "You look beautiful Miyako. Its alright, really."

Miyako smiles kindly, "Thanks Momoko. You girls ready to go?"

Kaoru gets up, "Its is as good as it's gonna get, girls." She points at her own outfit.

Very much like a tomboy; baggy-ish green pants, with a tight green T-shirt, some black sneakers and her usual cap on her raven hair.

Momoko smirks, "Ah yes your usual outfit of the day."

"What! I like these pants and the shoes! They are super comfortable."

Momoko get up, stretch before walking through the living room, "Come on girls, lets go see our _formal _boyfriends."

The other two girls shrug before following their leader out the door.

* * *

_**~The Rowdyruff Boys Z~**_

"Okay just relax and let us do all the work." says Professor Utonium from the speaker.

The boys sigh, impatiently. The Prof and his son, Ken decided to do the medium- hard test first.

Identifying if the dark particles still roam around their bodies.

He walked them to a big white room, with a interesting machine much like a MRI doctors use at the center. "Okay we're going one by one so Toshiaki will be the first. Hitoshi and Kioshi come over here with us."

Kioshi looks at the dark glass, knowing the Prof and Ken are looking at them.

Hitoshi, hands cross on his chest, huffs, "I don't like this Tosh. Its seems too, too-"

Toshiaki nods, "Familiar. I know but they are not trying to harm us...it'll be alright."

Kioshi nods solemnly. Hitoshi eyes him for a minute before sighing himself. "Let's get out of here, Kioshi." He gently pushes his younger brother out of the room.

"I hope you're right, Tosh." whispers the green-eyed boy before closing the door behind him.

"Okay Toshiaki, can you please take off your shirt and gently lay down on the metal bed."

Toshiaki hesitantly removes his red shirt, and even more hesitant to lay down on the machine.

His bare back touches the cold surface, making shivers run down his spine all the way to the back of his heels. He gulps down any saliva he can muster, trying to calm his nerves.

"Its alright Toshiaki just stay calm." The Prof said, trying to easy the boy.

Toshiaki nods, not totally trusting him.

The machine turns on and the metal bed rolls gently inside. Toshiaki's chest feels heavy, his heart beats raise rapidly even his hands became clammy and sweaty. It stops half way so half his body is out, Toshiaki is left staring at the white rim ceiling.

"Just calm down." smoothes the Prof from behind the black glass cover.

"Easy for you to say," Toshiaki mumbles.

"Alright now, close you're eyes and it'll be over soon, I promise."

* * *

_**~Inside other room: Prof, Ken, Peach, Hitoshi, and Kioshi~**_

"Alright now, close you're eyes and it'll be over soon, I promise."

"It better be", grumbles Hitoshi staring at the black diagram of his brother's body on the screen.

Kiohsi looks closely at the diagram, "What's that suppose to do?"

Ken smiles, "This is a diagram of Toshiaki's body...well more like inner body. You see, by trying to find any remaining Dark particles or the if their still active this

machine, much like a MRI used in hospitals, gives us the signal of any remaining Dark particles. And where it is too."

Then the computer sends out a beep, Hitoshi frowns, "What does that mean?"

"It means that Toshiaki is clean, no Dark particles roam his inner body."

The Prof looks down on Peach, "Do you sense anything, Peach."

The dog sniffs, closing his eyes for a second before turning back tot he group, "No, he's clean."

The Prof nods, he presses the small red button, leaning closer to the microphone, "Alright Toshiaki, that was it. I'm going to release you now."

The metal bed rolls out gently, immediately Toshiaki jumps out of it, shaking his bed. "Calm down, its over. Get your stuff and come over here," the Professor instruct.

The he turns to the two remaining boys, "Alright, who's next?"

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

The two other boys' test run smoothly. It appears that either Jojo possess the Dark particles...or at least they are not active.

Hitoshi scratches his lower back, during the whole "stay put, Hitoshi!" his back itched like crazy! Now finally that test was over he can finally relax.

He sighs, putting on his green shirt. Hitoshi knows that the Prof and his son are doing for him and his brothers to help them, help them be normal again

(or at least as normal you can get with their experience) but yet...he cannot help but feel _fear_.

Fear of they would do something to them harmful cause they are so fascinated with the Dark particles and how they work. Hitoshi chuckles, understand the Dark particles.

It must be some joke!

No one can ever understand the Dark particles...until they _experience_ it themselves.

The pain, the chaos.. losing control of your own body is a horrible feeling. Thought Hitoshi has to admit the strength, the power and feeling that your invincible was..._amazing. _

He wouldn't mind feeling that again. He loved that feeling actually.

Maybe the Dark particles weren't all that bad...perhaps they were all exaggerating about it. He enjoyed it, his brothers did too. But the _**girls? **_They don't understand it.

And when a person does not understand something, they usually _fear it. _

Who knows, maybe power is worth living in darkness.

Or then again...maybe _not._

* * *

**Whooo what type of thought are those Hitoshi! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this amazing story yet to blossom. **

**By the way, Happy (Late) Valentine's Day!**

**And thank you for reading, review please! **

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

_**"Immortal"-**_**City of the Fallen **

_**"Seraphim"-**_**City of the Fallen**

_**"Darkest Hour"-**_**City of the Fallen**

**And for some crazy reason:**

_**"He's a Pirate"-**_**Pirate of the Caribbean Soundtrack: conducted by Klaus Badelt and Hans Zimmer. **


	3. Darkness Roams

**So, so incredibly sorry of the wait. I have been busy lately that I completely forgot about updating another chapter. **

**And to tell you guys the truth I have been so lazy and well not depressed but down in the dumps, that I couldn't think of anything to write, my mind went blank!**

** And it never does that, I'm always have a idea in my head. **

**I hope you guys haven't given up on this story yet, please forgive me from my absence. **

**Anyway enough blabbing. **

**Chapter 3, " Darkness Roams"**

**On Bleeding in Love**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_**~Previously on Bleeding in Love~**_

_Momoko get up, stretch before walking through the living room, "Come on girls, lets go see our formal boyfriends."_

_The other two girls shrug before following their leader out the door._

_No one can ever understand the Dark particles...until they experience it themselves._

_The pain, the chaos.. losing control of your own body is a horrible feeling. Thought Hitoshi has to admit the strength, the power and feeling that your invincible was...amazing. _

_He wouldn't mind feeling that again. He loved that feeling actually._

_Maybe the Dark particles weren't all that bad...perhaps they were all exaggerating about it. He enjoyed it, his brothers did too. But the __**girls? **__They don't understand it._

_And when a person does not understand something, they usually fear it. _

_Who knows, maybe power is worth living in darkness._

_Or then again...maybe not._

_**"The greatest steps towards a life of simplicity is to learn to let go of the past."**_

_**~Steve Maraboli**_

_**" Darkness around you, taking you under the water.**_

_** You can't see, can't escape.**_

_** The only thing you can do is wait.**_

_** Wait for someone to find you, and when they are near you do not push them away; just scream.**_

_** Scream to escape your inevitable fate."**_

_**~Child of the Night13**_

* * *

_**~The Powerpuff Girls Z~**_

_**Cold.**_

_**Ache.**_

_**A sense of horror. **_

_**A sense of something out of place. **_

_**It tingles all over.**_

_**And crashes, full blown, in her heart. **_

_Something is wrong. _

The feeling of despair washed over Kaoru the minute her feet hovered over the ground. And the first thought as her feet, a few minutes later, plant themselves on the sidewalk right in front of the Professor Utonium's house.

Kaoru glance at her companions, searching for the same melancholy feeling, visible in their face.

Nothing.

Not a hint of the same anguish feeling coursing inside her washes over her friends. They stare, dull-like almost at the house, not expecting it to be so quiet.

The three "ordinary" girls walk up the front porch of the old home, pushing the unlock door open and stepping in one by one, closing the door behind them.

"Ahh, come on! Did Kioshi Jojo just got destroyed by the nerd kid! Oh, ah no offense, Ken."

The boy genius shrugs, holding his controller up in the air. His warrior icon in full battle gear holds up a red gem, signaling the end of the game. "None taken, Hitoshi. Wanna play again?"

Kioshi sighs dramatically, "And get my ass kick, and not hear the end of it by Hitoshi? No thanks, man. I'll pass."

The three boys didn't seem to notice the girls standing, hands on their hips, glaring at them. Miyako clears her throat loudly and Kioshi's head springs up.

His blue eyes lightens up and a small smile creeps on to his lips. "Miyako!" He says, quickly scrambling up from the floor and swiftly moves closer to Miyako, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her gently.

Miyako giggles, running her hand in his blond hair, "I miss you too, love." She whispers then gives him another peck in the lips. Kaoru adverted her eyes from the lovely-dovely couple to where Hitoshi is. But he wasn't there, suddenly arms snake around her waist and Kaoru gives out a small squeak, totally out of her character. She feels Hitoshi's chin on her shoulder, chuckling. "Well, well Kaoru can squeak like a mouse."

A smirk forms on her lips, "Not as much as you when I kick you where it matters."

The weight on her shoulders disappears and she is quickly spin to meet Hitoshi's dazzling green eyes.

He catches her chin, "Touché," Then captures her lips into his own. His lips are sensual, grabbing her into a cloud of passion. How much she miss those beautiful full lips, and his tongue...wow. He is magical, it makes her jump into the heavens. Hitoshi crashes his lips more deeper and Kaoru couldn't help but moan. Kaoru can feel his hand snaking up and down her waist, it sends shivers up her being.

How much she just wanted to melt in his touch, to be with him forever.

Someone clears their throat, and Kaoru mentally slaps the person. she forces herself to break the kiss and face whoever dared interrupt them. Apparently they had the whole crew watching them, except the Prof and Ken, who adverted their eyes somewhere else.

Hitoshi shrugs, "Wassup guys?"

Kaoru rolls her eyes, _yup that's a good start. _

Toshiaki steps up, "If you're done making out the Prof has something to say to us."

Kaoru couldn't help but study him, he was in fact much taller than Hitoshi, and more muscular (or it appears that way.) Yet he has dark bags under his crimson eyes, like he doesn't get much sleep.

The Prof, now assuming its safe to look, gets up from the chair and clears his throat. Much like he always does when he's about to say something very important. He claps his hands together, "Well then how that everyone has um, settled. Its time to talk about you boys."

Everyone nod and stare at him.

He continued, "Now earlier we perform a MRI style to see if we can detect any remaining Dark Particles and you all came out clear,"

The girls sigh in relief.

"Now we need to know if in fact the Dark Particles left you're bodies. There are many ways you can know the Light Particles are in you. For example, girls you can feel the Light energy in you, correct?"

The Puffs nod.

"And even when you are not the Powerpuff, you can still feel it in your daily routines, right?"

Again the girls nod.

"Then even though you don't activate them, you know they are there."

Once again they nod.

Kaoru place her hands on her hips, "So? What does this have to do with the Ruffs?"

The Prof walks closer to the group of teens, he meets each Ruff and Puff in the eyes. "It means girls, boys that even though we cannot detect the Light particles in anyway...they might still be coursing in you. Do you understand?"

The Ruffs look at one another, Toshiaki clears his throat, unsurely. "So you're saying that even though we formally don't have the Dark particles, they are still somewhere inside us...faded, maybe but still in us."

The Prof nods, "In short? Yes, that's what I mean."

The whole room went silent, the boys stare at one another unsure while the girls stare at the Prof.

"What!" cried Momoko, the first time Kaoru hears her say anything."So there's a change that they can become...bad again."

The Prof looks down in his shoes, "Yes, that's a probability. But," He looks up at her. "If they have a good balance of Light and Dark particles there is a change they wont become evil! Because there will have both elements living inside them!"

Toshiaki looks at the fascinating look on the Professor and growls, he takes a step closer to him.

"Is this just science for you? Are we just your little guinea pigs? Cause I know you were always interested if Light and Dark can coexist in the same host. I've read you're journal...and I know we are just another experimentation for you."

The Prof raises his hands in surrender, "No! You boys are not another scientific experiment, you are human being! Being that need help and all I'm trying to do is understand the works of both particles so you boys are not a ticking bomb ready to explode!"

Toshiaki looks at him skeptically and the Prof sighs, "And yes you are a perfect knowledgeable being that hosts both forces of nature...of course I'm curious!"

Toshiaki looks at him in shock then he got angry. He stares intently at the Prof, his hands clench to his sides, Momoko whispers his name but he doesn't react. Instead a dark shadow glooms over him-his aura. It turns dark red, small black and white dots swirl inside.

A gasps escapes Kaoru's lips and Hitoshi screams out his brother's name.

He still doesn't react.

The Prof makes a chocking sound. All heads turn to him.

His holding his neck, his eyes wide in shock like he's chocks on something. "H-he-lp..." He manages to whisper out, his face become slowly purple, his eyes rolling back exposing the white.

Kaoru gasps, Toshiaki his choking him!

"Toshiaki his chocking him! Stop him!" she screams racing over to the leader of the Ruffs. Hitoshi reacts quickly, tackling his brother to the floor, making Toshiaki hit the wall with his head. The Prof gasps loudly, he crumbles to the floor, realized from the invisible force.

"Dad!" Ken runs to his side, tears brimming his eyes. "Dad! you alright."

The Prof manages a weak nod and smile at his son, "I'm f-fine, Ken."

Kaoru sighs in relief, she looks back to the boys. Hitoshi gets up from his brother but hold his firmly by forearm.

Toshiaki eyes are squeeze shut, his right hand holding his head. "Tosh!" Momoko cries racing toward him but Kioshi hold her back, "Kioshi let me through!"

But Kioshi firmly places her behind him. "No, Momoko. Its not safe."

Miyako nods stepping closer to her friend, "His right, Toshiaki his not himself right now.

Kaoru adverts her eyes to the Professor. She walks closer to him, "Prof you alright?"

Now, up and leaning against the wall, he smiles at her, "Don't worry, Kaoru. I'm fine really. I shouldn't have provoke him." He shrugs rubbing is sore neck.

"Damn right you shouldn't" mumbles Hitoshi. He looks back to his brother, "Tosh you alright, man?"

Toshiaki grumbles, half leaning on Hitoshi. He rubs the sore spot, his eyes still close. Blinking them rapidly Toshiaki opens them and Kaoru had to clap a hand over her mouth. In the rim of his pupil, barely visible to the eye, is glowing red.

Like the time the boys were under the influence of the Dark particles.

Or maybe they're still are.

Kaoru mentally slaps herself, she shouldn't be thinking about this! She should help out, somehow. Anything, really.

The oldest brother squeezes his eyes once again, the as a flicker them open, the rim of brilliant red disappeared. He shakes his head, letting go of Hitoshi who still keeps a hand hovering over his brother's back. "Yeah," starts Toshiaki now glaring at everyone except the Prof and his son, "I'm okay, I guess."

He looks up to the only adult in the room, "Umm." He stares down the floor sheepishly, "Ah, I-Im sorry, Professor Utonium. I-I dont know what happen, I just-it was like..."

The Prof moves closer to the teen, making the rest of the group tense up. He slowly places a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Toshiaki. I know you didnt mean it, it just...happen. I'm alright, you are alright...we both are doing to be fine."

* * *

_**~Himeko~**_

Himeko sighs dramatically, throwing her stuff animal across the room. "Ahh!" she wails tugging out bobby pin out of her fierce mane. She walks to her Victorian body mirror, cursing at the last tangled pin before letting her hands go limb on her sides and stare, just _stare_, at her reflection.

Wild orange hair sticking out of her ears down her back, fair silk skin and beautiful eyes. Her own body began to change; no more flat-chest, curves in all the right places and a nice butt to accompany it.

Yet no guy, not even _one_ single guy likes her.

Why not? She has a fantastic developing body, money and style so why can't she get _the_ guy. Her personally then, maybe she's a bit too egotistic...to much attitude?

She shrugs, looking away from the mirror to her balcony over-viewing the massive swimming pool. The soft wind blows over her, Himeko sighs, leaning over the rail.

All she ever wants is a guy, a perfect guy just for her.

A guy that loves her and can be with her,

To kiss her and hold her tightly against his chest.

To say nice, soft things in her ear and who will understand her feelings.

Why can't she have that?

She grips the rail with both hands.

_Those girls have it all though, _she thought, her eyes narrowing.

_Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako _

_They all have the perfect boyfriend who are loving and caring to them and not to mention the famous Rowdyruff Boys!_

Himeko grips the rail tighter, her knuckles slowly turning white.

_They always have everything! Everything that I want! Always, friends, popularity, style, looks and now famous boyfriends!_

Himeko growls, sharply turning away from the view outside and stalk into the room. She had a plan. A perfect plan. To ruin the girls lives forever. Him could have helped her, he could have destroy those girls for her. And that even failed, a giant slap to her face (and ego.)

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have trust that Ambrosine witch!" Her hands tremble slightly, she hastily pulls her hair. "Rah!" She hiss stalking her way back inside the room and flips over the small table in the center sending her things flying down to the rug.

Giving out a huge breath she collapses on her red-cover bed. Himeko closes her unique star-like eyes, her fists clench on her sides.

Oh, how much she despise those girls! They always have something she doesnt have. Being the first to everything.

Being first than her!

"No one is better than me," she hiss, clutching the covers. "No one!"

_**"I can help you with that, my dear."**_

Himeko sits up bolt right, her eyes dart across the room searching for the unexpected intruder.

_**"I can help you become first, my dear. Become first to everything. I can help you get rid of those girls your little black heart hates... and I'll make it fun to watch."**_

Himeko scrambles off her bed, darting her head all around, even extending it further than it can normally go. "Who are you? Where are you? And how did you get in her." She said, slowly, narrowing her eyes.

The unexpected company chuckles, sending shivers down Himeko's bare legs.

_**"I am somebody that can help you, Himeko. Join me, Himeko and together we can destroy your enemies.**_

_** Join and discover the unlimited power, that is yours for the taken."**_

Himeko focuses on one single spot in the ceiling, concluding that's were this strange voice is projecting from. She huffs, crossing her arms under her chest, not even noticing the smallest black dots floating there way over her. Getting bigger and bigger as they join together.

They sweep across her wooden floors, pass the turned table bring the feeling of coldness with them. Himeko narrows her eyes, ignore the sudden chill temperature.

"Riiight...and you expect me to join something that I don't even know. I don't even know you! Who are you! Tell me know before I scream."

The intruder ignores her dry threat_**. "Don't you remember, my dear? I am the one you helped come back to life."**_

In that instant the black smoke launches itself to Himeko, wrapping her in a coat of blackness.

Himeko screams, flaring out her arms trying to scare off whatever this blackness is. She moves around, twirling and trips over the table falling hard to the floor. The blackness then swiftly forms a small thin line, Himeko screams again, and the dark dots takes it opportunity-going in rapidly through her mouth into her body.

The door then bursts open, three armed bodyguards charge in, gun in hand. They clear the path as Mr. Shirogane marches through.

He immediately runs to his fainted daughter, " Himeko?" He cries, cradling her in his arms. Himeko growls, flickering her eyes open slowly. "Ugghh, Dad?" Mr. Shirogane sighs in relief, "Yes, my princess its me. I'm here."

Himeko shuts her eyes again, her features soften and she goes limp in his arms.

"Sir?" One of the bodyguards says uncertain. "There's no one here."

Mr. Shirogane nods, " It's alright, for now. My daughter needs rest. Thank you gentlemen." The bodyguards look at each other and nod, walk single-file out the door. Mr. Shirogane gentle picks up his daughter and caries her to her king-size bed.

He pulls back the covers gently laying Himeko and covers her again. He kisses her forehead, "Rest, my princess. I hope you are well." He combs her hair gentle before placing another kiss and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

A few seconds pass before Himeko moans clutching the covers. Her head rocks side to side, squeezing her eyes shut she mumbles. "...HIM."

* * *

**And that was it. Sorry for the wait and sorry for the crappy short chapter. I'm really sorry but I promise I'll update more frequently. So sorry again!**

**Review and thank you for reading and for your support!**

**Songs that inspired:**

**Ugh I honestly don't remember the I know its My Chemical Romance-_"We are the Kids from Yesterday"_  
**

**Review!**


	4. Rush

**Hello everyone again! Ugh, I just went through tri-terms...I seriously hate test. I was never a good test-taker. Anyway I just wanted to share this with you; while I was in class, inspiration hit me!**

** And the idea was good that I had to somehow write it down (And this was in the middle of a religion test) I did manage to sneak on a paper and wrote furiously my idea. **

**Any another thing I want to put out there is this: Attention Authors, I know a lot of you like my story, "Sound of Love" but I'll appreciate you asking me to use my idea for your story. **

**I was browsing through another site for fan- fiction stories and I found on particular story with the same plot, character names, and almost the same title as my own. **

**Needless to say I got upset because this person did not ask me permission, its practically plagiarizing (this person claim the story was her own.) After we discuss it out, we mange to conclude that she'll put down my original story as her inspiration, change her plot a bit more and change the boy's character names. **

**I just wanted to point that out, I don't mind if you use the same concept ex; the Ruffs are rock stars and what not, but if you're going to copy word per word my work I will appreciate sincerely you asking me first and mention my original story in your own. **

**Well that's off my chest, now let get down to business, shall we?**

**Oh, and...**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT IN ALL OF HISTORY! **

**I'm sure most of you want to kill me...**

**I would if I were you.**

**Chapter 4, "**

**On Bleeding in Love**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Previously on Bleeding in Love ~**_

_Mr. Shirogane nods, " It's alright, for now. My daughter needs rest. Thank you gentlemen." _

_The bodyguards look at each other and nod, walk single-file out the door. Mr. Shirogane gentle picks up his daughter and caries her to her king-size bed._

_He pulls back the covers gently laying Himeko and covers her again. He kisses her forehead, "Rest, my princess. I hope you are well." He combs her hair gentle before placing another kiss and walks out the door, shutting it behind him._

_A few seconds pass before Himeko moans clutching the covers. Her head rocks side to side, squeezing her eyes shut she mumbles. "...HIM."_

_**"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."**_

_**~Mae West~**_

_**"Hard is trying to rebuilt yourself, piece by piece, with no instruction book, and no clue as to where all the important bits are supposed to go."**_

_**~Nick Hornby (A Long Way Down)**_

_**"I've become so numb, I can feel you there**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_

_**I becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Its be more like me, and be less like you!**_

_**And I know I might end up failing too,**_

_**But I know you were just like me,**_

_**With someone disappointed in you!"**_

_**~Numb by Linkin Park**_

**_~Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z~_**

"So what now?" asks Momoko, rubbing Toshiaki's forearm affectionately. Some of the tension died down to the point that everyone loosen up and not sitting like someone is constantly poking them with a long needle.

The Professor, for his safety of course, keeps a good distance from the teen, Ken sitting at his side eying Toshiaki's every move. They all fill in the living room, the video game's cheesy music plays in the background.

"Well," the Professor starts rubbing his neck. Toshiaki flinches. "In order to identify if any hidden Dark particles still exist inside the boys, we must look at a direct source for evidence-_blood_."

Miyako grimace while Kaoru frowns.

Ken continues, "We gonna take some blood examples from each of you. About three blood tubes."

Hitoshi shrugs, "Fine, I guess. When we start?"

"Ahh, now."

A few minutes later the Professor and Ken pulls out a cart fill with the necessary equipment for blood draw. Momoko drags a comfortable chair next to the cart while Ken places the instruments down carefully at the same time the Prof puts on sanitary gloves, "Alright who wants to go first?"

The boys look at one another before Toshiaki shrugs, "Sure. Let's get this over with."

In one graceful movement he gets up from the couch and stalks toward the chair, sitting at the edge.

"I'm not going to bite, Toshiaki. Sit comfortably."

Toshiaki hesitantly nods, scooting further back. The Prof gives him a small reassuring smile, picks up a pre-soaked alcohol cotton ball wiping it at the base of his upper and lower arm. Ken comes around with the needle and three small tubes.

"I'll just be a pinch," he said positioning the needle a 90 degree angle.

Toshiaki shrugs playfully, "Eh, I had worst. Right, Momoko."

Momoko frowns, "Don't you start, Jojo."

Toshiaki chuckles and unexpectedly winces, "Told you it'll sting."

Two minutes later, Toshiaki filled in the three tubes. Ken gives him a cotton ball, "Press it down hard, it'll help the bleeding to stop."

Toshiaki nods taking a seat in between Momoko and Hitoshi. Miyako abruptly stands up, "I'll get some orange juice for you boys, you might feel a bit lightheaded, Toshiaki."

"Nah, I'm alright...whoa.." He whispers cupping his head and closing his eyes. "Ahh, on second thought juice does sound good to me."

Miyako shakes her head smiling, "I'll be back." She plants a kiss on Kioshi's cheek before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Ken pats the chair, "Alright who's next to be tortured?"

Kioshi gulps, "I-I'll go." He walks up and sit down on the chair facing Ken. The Professor cleans the base between his lower and upper arm just like he did with Toshiaki.

"So Ken...want a rematch in Warriors' Night?" Kioshi asks playfully, trying to distract his thought of the needle. He never liked needles. Ken smiles, positioning the needle, "Mmhmm sure. Why not? After all, I defeated you twice in that game and Warrior's Jewel 2."

He inserts the needle, Kioshi flinch. "Nah, I let you win all those times," he challenges. "Riight, of course you did."

"I did too!"

"Are they arguing about that game again," asks Miyako with a tray of three full glasses of orange juice. She placing them on the coffee table. Kaoru nods, "Yup." While Hitoshi laughs at his brother's failing attempt to win the comeback.

Ken smirks, filling in the last tube.

"You totally would have lost if I haven't killed the giant," counters Kioshi making Ken roll his eyes. "I _still_ would have won even tho-"

_Crash!_

His hand send one of the tubes crashing to the floor. The small container breaks, splashing blood all over the tile floor.

"Oh, man!" Ken moans. The Prof pats him on the shoulder, "It's alright, Ken. Accidents happen, I'll just...Kiohsi? Kioshi?"

By this time all eyes are on the frightful teen, his eyes bigger than normal stare at the splattered blood. Kioshi's breaths harshly searching for air.

Toshiaki frowns, moving cautiously yet urgently to his brother. "Kioshi? Kioshi!"

Yet he blue-eyed boy just stares blankly at the crimson puddle, one hand clutching his chest. His breathing becomes more urgent.

_**Small...Helpless...Child...**_

_**Cry...**_

_**Crying...**_

_**A cry of terror...**_

"He's having a panic attack!" The Professor shouts, rushing to the boy. Kioshi squeezes his eyes shut breathing hard through his mouth not being able to grasp any oxygen. "Breathe! Kioshi, Breathe!"

_**Blood...**_

_**Lot of Blood...**_

_**Rock...Black, pitch black...**_

_**Darkness...**_

The Professor gaze down at the two shock boys, "Boys!"

_**I could have helped her, I could have saved her!**_

_**Blood, so much...**_

_**Splattered like paint.**_

_**Innocent blood...**_

The brothers break out of their trance, racing forward to their youngest brother.

Hitoshi clutches his hand, "Bro, Kioshi just breathe! We're hear with you! In the Prof's house, nothing will hurt you just...breathe!"

Yet Kioshi rants on, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

_**Innocent life...**_

_**A child's cry...**_

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry..." he chants on.

_**Death...**_

Miyako, in a flash, is at his side, scooting the brothers away. She reaches up, cupping his face in her hands and kisses him," Kioshi, I'm here, Miyako.

I love you so much, please open you're eyes and look at him, Kioshi. I promise you I love you and I wont let anything hurt you. Just relax, take a deep breath, listen to my voice..."

Her eyes focuses on his close ones, "Breathe," she whispers. "Just breathe, love."

Kioshi slowly complies, breathing in from his nose and out from his mouth. He flickers his eyes open, staring into another pair of blue eyes that can easily match his own.

_Miyako._

"That's it," she coons him. "Breathe and relax. I'm here, Kioshi. I will always be here, I'm not leaving you, ever." Kioshi nods, air escaping his lips. No longer did he gasps for air rather his chest rises and falls at a steady pace, the muscles relaxing against her touch. She leans and kisses him again, this time he responds back.

"You're okay," Miyako whispers, carelessly running her hand through his hair, "you'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Clutching her bag closer to her body Himeko Shirogane strolls deeper into the forest, straining her ears in hopes that none of her bodyguards (three her Dad assigned to her since her...episode) are not followed her.

It took a great deal of time (and patience) to decoy their trail though it will be a matter of time before they find her like bloodhounds. Yet the only sound she hears is her own steps crunching against the dry leaves and dirt.

Walking urgently but with precaution she heads tot he place where it all began.

Where he rose.

She pushes back some low branches entering a small clearing. Evidence of their bonfire extinct, the ashes seem to either blend in with the dirt or blown away by the wind.

"You're late." states a authoritative voice to Himeko's left. She sighs, "Well, well the wicked witch of the west is here."

Ma'am Ambrosine steps closer, "I would advice to think before you speak your comment, dear. If you want that tongue to remain in your mouth."

She's wearing a long v-neck velvet dress showing off her back, long sleeves that flap gently against the breeze and a rather large black pendant at the base of her throat.

"Oh yeah," Himeko challenges, hands on her hips. "What you gonna do to me, grandma."

She narrows her eyes, "Hold tha-"

A sudden shake cuts off Ma'am Ambrosine's threat, the ground shakes impulsively making them unbalance. Himeko's eyes widen, a huge crack forms under her. She gasps as it splits with one side leveling higher.

"E-earthquake!" she yells over the rumble. She hopes to the lower side of the crack, rocks and dirt drop unceremoniously down on Himeko.

"Move, child!" cries Ma'am Ambrosine pushing Himeko further back from the expanding crack.

Everything moves eccentrically, her vision is chaotic as trees seem to move up and down yet side to side as well Her own heart beat seems to be in sync with the movement.

Abruptly it stops, the earthquake seems to decease slowly the only thing remaining is the huge crater separating a section of the forest from Himeko and Ma'am Ambrosine.

Himeko gulps, hoping it'll help her throat to dis-contracts to let air in. She attentively steps forward, thin lines of black smoke rises from the crack. Himeko sense the witch steps closer too.

_**"Welcome, my friends."**_

Himeko's breath hitches, _I know that voice. _

Apparently so does the witch, Ma'am Ambrosine steps closer without fear, "My lord," she whispers. "We shall be you're servants."

Himeko snorts, crossing her hands under her chest forgetting everything about the familiarity of the voice. "We? Ahh, no I'm not anyone's servant."

The voice laughs making Himeko unintentionally flinch.

_**"Ah, that is exactly why I picked you Himeko. You're just the person I need!"**_

Himeko's eyes flicker to the growing cloud of smoke, "HIM."

Delicately outline in the smoke a sadistic grin forms, _**"Exactly." **_

_Boom!_

A big red lobster claw springs out from the crack. Himeko swallows back a yelp. Another pops out hooking against the violated earth. Himeko takes a step back. Then suddenly a figure leaps out landing directly in front of the frightened girl.

"Ahh!" she squeaks out moving away from the creature.

"Now, now little one its just me!" laughs the creature.

Himeko pierce through her bands up on the creature. He's tall, very tall and skinny. On his right leg he wears a red and black leggings while the other black and white; accompanied by some one-inch heel boots and a red dress shirt with a yellow ribbon on his waist and also purple puffy neck collar adorns his neck.

His red flaming hair parts from the middle and sticks out and is small goatee curls at the end.

Himeko has to admit, HIM has a very peculiar taste in fashion. Two green-yellow eyes bore into her own, and a joker grin appears on those red lips.

"Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"I think you boys should maybe consider going back to school." says Professor Utonium from the doorway. The boys pause, hands still holding the new sheets for their beds.

"What?" Toshiaki asks, blinking.

Professor Utonium sighs, "After Kioshi's...incident is obvious that you're memories of the time you boys where influence will have a hard impact.

If you distract you're thoughts with school I believe the better chances that you're memories will not come in just a rush."

Hitoshi stares at the Prof then turns to his brother, "Whatcha think, BJ?" Toshiaki blinks at the mention of his stage/middle nick-name, his crimson eyes turn back at hiis brothers.

"I-I think it could be a good idea. Beside, we spend more time with the girls and we won't get easily bored like we go here." Hitoshi nods, "Alright. Kioshi?"

The youngest of the Jojo brothers hesitates, his fiddles with the rim of the sheet, "I-I'm not sure. What happens if I get another episode? Right in the middle of class! I-I can't do it. Not yet, anyway."

He finishes off in a steady whisper.

Both Toshiaki and Hitoshi stare at one another then back to the Prof, asking for his opinion. "Well, either you can all stay or Toshiaki and Hitoshi can go. Kioshi can stay with Ken and I in the lab. Perhaps I can teach him a few things-he does seem curious."

Toshiaki runs his hand through his hair, "Kio?" Kisohi smiles at him. "Go, Toshiaki! I want you to go. I'll eventually catch up, maybe I just need one more day to, you know, compose myself."

Toshiaki reaches out, cupping Kioshi's shoulder, "Alright, Boom-Boom. You're staying and me and Hitoshi go to school. Just...stay out of trouble."

Kioshi smirks, "Dunno about that! I'm a Jojo after all."

The brothers crack up, and the Prof smiles. _Yes, they'll survive this hardship. Together. The bond of family. _

* * *

**So sorry for the massive wait, I had a case of writer's block but now I know what to do! Stay tune and again so sorry! Don't kill me!**

**Review!**


	5. Boy's Trouble

**Welcome back all my lovelies! Thank you for you're extreme patience and continuously supporting me and this story.**

** I have some news! I'm heading over to Europe! Finally! I get to travel the world (well a small fraction of it at least)  
**

** I'm heading to Paris, France and somewhere north in Spain: I forgot where though. **

**Chapter 5, " Boy's Trouble"  
**

**On Bleeding in Love**

**Enjoy! **

_**~Previously on Bleeding in Love ~**_

_Toshiaki reaches out, cupping Kioshi's shoulder, "Alright, Boom-Boom. You're staying and me and Hitoshi go to school. Just...stay out of trouble." _

_Kioshi smirks, "Dunno about that! I'm a Jojo after all." _

_The brothers crack up, and the Prof smiles. Yes, they'll survive this hardship. Together. The bond of family._

* * *

_**"I'm here again**_

_**A thousand miles away from you**_

_**A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**Thought I could do this on my own**_

_**I've lost so much along the way**_

_**I tried so hard! So hard!**_

_**I tried so hard!**_

_**So make me whole again"**_

_**~Pieces by Red**_

_**~0~0~0~**_

Hitoshi bits his lip, a nasty habit he picked up since he was a child only doing it when he was in sever stress. And in this moment, it was one of those stressful bit-lip times.

He forces his legs to come of the car, panting lightly, feeling his heart thumping like a drum in the middle of a rock solo. Throat contrasting and clammy palms he manages to get out of the vehicle and right into everyone's eyes.

Of course him being a artist (a _pause_ artist-but still an artist nonetheless) Hitoshi is use to this unceremonious stares.

They have always followed him, _Butch_, through countless of parties, events, press conference and so on. Many of the people's stares give out their awe and admiration; even the ones hiding under the lens of the camera.

These stares, _these_ eyes say another story.

They're full of...starkness and acute. Some are fill with fear, like dears to a headlight, crying out..._remembering..._

_**Pain...**_

It makes Hitoshi sick to the stomach.

"Hey you alright?" Toshiaki whispers nudging him on his ribcage. Hitoshi blinks, dazzled. "Uh, yeah! Yeah everything is cool."

Toshiaki arches a eyebrow, making it disappear under his bangs. "...You sure about this Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi snorts, "Come on, BJ! I'm fine! Stop being such a mom!"

The eldest rolls his eyes, "Yup you're definitely fine."

Momoko swiftly hooks her arm around his brother's forearm, "Relax, Tosh. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Come on guys! We don't want to be late."

"Umm actually," Miyako mumbles, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. "I-I don't think I should come. Kioshi needs me...and I think I'll spend the day with him."

The others look at each other then back at Miyako, still fiddling with her sweater.

Momoko smiles, stepping closer to her friend. Her _sister_.

"I understand Miyako. You don't have to explain, go! I'll cover up for you here."

Miyako smiles, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Thank you Momoko-san. Thank you." She looks over her shoulder to Kaoru, who winks at her.

Miyako lets go and smiles to the boys, "I'll make sure Kio stays out of trouble."

Hitoshi smirks, "Good luck then, his a Jojo after all."

"And I think I know now how to handle you Jojo's." she taunts back before running the opposite direction to the Prof's house.

_Brrriiiinnnnngggggg!_

"Oh!" Momoko gasps. "We're late!"

"Again." Both Hitoshi and Kaoru mumble before smile at one another, holding hands as they enter the school building like it was the first time. The first day, all over again.

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Just like the first day," Lucien Kida hiss under his breath, fist unconsciously pounding on his locker.

He nudges the tall muscular teen next to him, "Hey Leif, check this out."

Leif Surosawa turns around noticing first hand the infamous Rowdyruff Boys stepping into the building, in arms with the most beautiful girl in school:

Momoko Akatsutsumi.

His dark eyes narrow, burring a hole into Toshiaki or _Brick_ Jojo's head. Long before those boys ever step to this school, Leif had (and _still_ has) the biggest crush on Momoko Akatsutsumi: everything is perfect about her. From head to toe, she's glorious.

And by far better than that mutt Toshiaki. She deserves someone better, stronger more..._manly _than Brick.

Someone like himself. Oh, to hell with it! She should be with _him_!

He stares intensely at Toshiaki, putting away his notebooks into his locker. His brother, Hitoshi laughing along with him, cuddling up with Kaoru.

Leif hears Lucien growl.

And a playful smirk appears on his soft fair skin, "Fourth period will be pretty interesting, don't you think so, cousin?"

Lucien mimics his smirk. "Definitely so, cuz. Definitely so."

**~0~0~0~**

Throughout the day, Toshiaki couldn't help but to still feel aquiver under all of these ongoing infamous stares. Everywhere he turns, there's always eyes on him and when he's own flicker away, his ears capture the smallest whispers of rumors buzzing about in the hall.

He steals a glaze to Hitoshi, who seems as well agitated under the pressure of their peers.

"Ignore them, love." Momoko coons him, gripping his hand tighter. "I'm here with you. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Toshiaki casts a smile down on her, his bangs brushing against his forehead. Momoko, enchanted by his beauty, stands on her tipy-toes locking lips with him softly.

"Alright lovebird!" Kaoru coughs. "Me and Hitoshi will see you at the entrance after school. We have math for fourth."

Hitoshi growls, "Ahh! Math, the horror!"

Kaoru rolls her eyes, "I know but suck it up like a man, Hitoshi."

Toshiaki snickers at Hitoshi's defeated look before turning his attention else where.

His eyes rest on black ones. Toshiaki stiffs, jaw tightly lock.

Leif inclines his head toward him and a small smirk appears on his face.

Toshiaki knows those types of smirks.

Leif has something up his sleeve.

_Better keep my guard up, _Toshiaki thinks before redirecting his eyes to Momoko, who didn't see the exchange of looks.

"Come on, Toshiaki. We have fourth together."

"What class is it?"

"AP History."

Toshiaki couldn't help but moan, "Ahh, alright."

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Now class open you're books to page 234, titled 'Cubic Functions and Equations.'"

A small boom sound echoes in the classroom follow by poorly contain giggles. Mrs. Clarkson breaths heavily. "Mr. Jojo would you please reframe from making silly jokes and open your book to page 234."

Hitoshi's head springs up, "Yes, ma'am."

Kaoru covers another fit of giggles and Hitoshi winks at her.

"And stop flirting as well, Mr. Jojo."

Small hints of blush rose on his cheek as everyone in the classroom laughs.

"I'll try to, ma'am. Though no promises."

Mrs. Clarkson sighs, "Settle down, class. Now, Eric please read the first paragraph."

Hitoshi sneak a look at Kaoru, who smiles at him. God, how did he get so lucky with her!

"Psssh!" Hitoshi turns his head the other way, a small pixie girl Momo hands out a small paper to him, "Its for you."

Hitoshi frowns, he hasn't receive anonymous letters after Kaoru became his girl. He reaches under the table and grabs the note. Carefully unfolding it he notice right away who's writing it this. His jaw tightens.

_Jojo, _

_you're nothing but a pathetic monster. you know that rite? everything you do destroys lives, look wat you did 2 our city! how many people have you killed? get out of here Jojo, no one wants you anyway. look how they're all staring at you, they hate your guts Jojo._

_ its better if you just leave for good. that way you dont cause harm 2 others, especially your "girlfriend" Kaoru. you're just going to harm her and you know its the truth, Jojo. stop playing the nice guy wen in fact your just a hypocrite just trying 2 fit in. _

_its better 4 Kaoru if u just leave her alone. _

Hitoshi breathes out heavily, eyes narrowing staring straight ahead. He feels Lucien's eyes on him and his not going to give him the satisfaction of him looking at his direction. Hitoshi crumbles the paper and throws in inside his bag. Kaoru caught his attention. She frowns at him, her eyes asking what was in the letter. You'll never read it, Kaoru. Never.

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Toshiaki what's wrong? Momoko whispers over her hand, staring at the board. Toshiaki blinks dazzled, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Momoko. I'm fine, promise."

Momoko elegantly raises her eyebrow but says nothing more, turning her attention back to the teacher talking about World War II.

Toshiaki discreetly looks behind him. And Leif smirk at him from his sit.

Toshiaki curses under his breath.

Leif always been a douche bag to him, talking behind his back, spreading rumors about him and his brothers. He just never talk directly into his face before. Now, now things are heating up.

"Psssh!" Toshiaki turns to his left. Aiko passes him a note. "Who is it for?" Toshiaki asks, glaring down on paper.

"For you," she whispers back with a smile.

He frowns and Momoko nudges him, "Who is it for?"

His eyes flicker over to hers, "For me."

Momoko frowns, clearly not amuse by the situation. "Open it."

Toshiaki stares at her for a second before complying.

_You dont deserve her Jojo. you never deserve her. all you bring 2 her is pain and heartbreak. i mean how much did she suffer wen you were badass rampaging against the city! wen you killed all those innocent people! they say u were in the influence of the black power sh*t but i dont believe it. _

_you know why Jojo cuz u were always like that. always evil. that just made a good excuse to let it out. you just hurting Momoko more than ever! more than any boyfriend she had. face it Jojo shes better off without you, you're a danger to her. to everyone. _

_you should leave for her own good and 4 your own. youre a monster, Brick Jojo. a monster. _

Leif smirks, satisfied by the look of horror in Brick's face. He chuckles lightly as he crumbles the paper stuffing it inside his backpack.

You know I'm right, Jojo. Momoko will suffer because of you.

And I will be there to pick her up again.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was boring as hell but I wanted to update at least something before I leave to Europe tomorrow morning.**

** Wish me luck and I will update as soon as I get back home. Thank you for your time!**

**~Child of the Night13~**


	6. Within Temptations Arise

_**Sorry for the late update. I have no internet at my house until today!**_

_**So forgive me and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**~Previously on Bleeding in Love ~**_

_Leif smirks, satisfied by the look of horror in Brick's face. He chuckles lightly as he crumbles the paper stuffing it inside his backpack. _

_You know I'm right, Jojo. Momoko will suffer because of you. _

_And I will be there to pick her up again. _

_**"Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that"**_

_**~Someone that you're With by Nickelback **_

"_**This is war**_

_**And it never ends**_

_**This is war**_

_**And it never ends!**_

_**Let's do this!**_

_**Fight!"**_

_**~This is War by Sick Puppies**_

The bell rings suddenly, stopping the teacher in mid talk. Toshiaki doesn't waste any time. He hoists up his books, swinging his backpack over his shoulder walking swiftly out of the classroom in search of Hitoshi.

Not once did he look back at Momoko's shock look.

Momoko blinks uncertain. D-did Toshiaki just _leave_ without her? Without a reason? And without even to look back at her?

"Trouble in paradise I see." Momoko snaps out of her astonishment to the new intriguing husky voice. "Huh? Oh!" she whispers actually looking at the person by her side. He stands taller than Toshiaki and more muscle is noticeable under the tight fabric of his shirt.

Raven black shaggy hair adorns his head, brush to the side and spiked up, touching lightly his right eye. Momoko holds her breath, his eyes are absolutely _breathtaking._

Dark rich velvet with a sparkling hit of purple and perhaps even a touch blue, they even outshine Toshiaki's own solid crimson ones.

The tall mysterious stranger smirks, making Momoko's heart skip a bit unintentionally.

"Problems with your boyfriend?" he asks again gesturing at the doorway where Toshiaki fled off to. Momoko shakes her head dazzled, "Huh, wha-no! No trouble at all he-he just needs some space that's all."

She pulls her eyes away from the doorway, "I've never seen you around school before, what's your name?"

The stranger's smile fades a bit but quickly as it came it reappears, "Oh right sorry, my name is Leif Surosawa and actually I'm not new at all. Been here since freshmen year…I'm in your grade you know."

Momoko eyes widen, _he's in my class and you don't even know his name! You should be_ _ashamed of yourself, Momoko!_ "I-I'm sorry, I must have forgotten! Say….want to walk me to lunch, maybe you can sit with me and my friends."

Leif smirks, leaning closer to Momoko. "I don't think your boyfriend will like that."

Momoko couldn't help it but her eyes move on its own, they rest on Leif's full pink lips.

Momoko's breathe clogs in her throat, imagining how soft those lips would feel against her own, against her neck, her collar bone and perhaps even lower…

As quick as lighting she regains composure, ushering her eyes back to his. "You know what, you're right, Toshiaki wouldn't like that very much. Sorry for asking." She quickly gathers her things before stalking out the door, ever realizing those velvet eyes narrowing and a faded hiss escape what was once pink lips.

Toshiaki moves against the current of teens making their way into the cafeteria, his crimson eyes searching through the stream for a certain green-clad boy.

Finally he sees his brother lounging by his locker talking to another guy.

"….yeah it's been one hellouva ride for us but we'll get up there again… oh hey Tosh what's up?"

Toshiaki glares at his brother paying no mine to the boy next to him, "I need to talk to you, now."

Hitoshi stares at his brother for a second before looking back at the tense teen, "Hey man, catch you later, no?"

Toshiaki then realize his existence, the small teen with glasses and kind of dork-ish clothing nods rapidly disappearing into the crowd. Hitoshi know pays full attention to him, "What is it, bro?"

Crimson eyes glance through the teens before resting on dark green orbs, "Do you know Leif Surosawa?"

Hitoshi rolls his eyes, "No more than I know his cousin Lucien Kida, why?"

Toshiaki glance one last time through the stream of kids before resting seriously on his brother, "I think we may have a big problem."

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

"Toshiaki are you okay?" Momoko asks once Toshiaki takes a sit next to her. Kaoru eyes Hitoshi suspiciously then turns to Toshiaki. "Yeah you two look oddly suspicious here."

Hitoshi snorts, "Me? I'm always suspicious darling!"

Toshiaki chuckles lightly, "Everything its fine, Momoko. I'm sorry for the way I acted during class, leaving you alone. I just had to do something before reaching for you again. It won't happen again."

Momoko smiles, kissing his lips. "It's alright Tosh, if you have business to attend to don't let me get in the way. I get it, really."

"And that's also why I love you so much, Momoko."

"And I you, my Toshiaki."

Leif growls from across the room, clutching the un-open soda in his hands. His blood burns to destroy Toshiaki, to squeeze the life out of him to make him suffer ultimately.

"I'm guessing yours went badly too."

Leif turns to look at his cousin Lucien, "I almost had her Lucien, almost. I can see it in her eyes."

Momoko's pink eyes suddenly catches his own before looking quickly back at the red Ruff Leif grins madly, "But it's worth it, I manage to make the first bond….she's mine now whether she knows it or not."

Lucien nods, smiling. _"gennych el chefnder mae hi'n el farcio"_

"Yes, she is mine," hiss Leif. He flickers his tongue over his lips, "She is marked."

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

HIM laughs lightly opening his eyes, Himeko stares at him. "What's so funny, Joker?"

He waves his claw and a misty image appears. "These two are excellent candidates, don't you think." He giggles.

Himeko frowns, "For what?"

"Why to eliminate the Rowdyruffs my dear Himeko."

Himeko glares down on the image, "But there's only two and there's three Ruffs."

HIM laughs again, "My dear not every pain is physical. The other will come in time. And so will me."

Himeko sighs crossing her hands over her chest, "And when will that happen HIM?"

The red lobster claw flickers over the mist the image disappears. He gets up from his seat and stretch, "Soon enough, girl. Soon enough."

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~  
**_

_Briiiinnnngggg!_

The round red bell rings indicating the long hard day was finally over. For many it's a symbol of relieve and freedom from that annoying uncomfortable desks for Leif and Lucien it represents the bell for the first round.

The two teenagers wait patiently by the school's main entrance where many kids are pushing their way out of this "prison."

Then Momoko and Kaoru pass by them, they sneak a glance at them but keep a look out for the prize. They talk eagerly with smiles on their beautiful faces.

A sudden smirk forms in Lucien's lips, he pushes away from the wall and strides to Kaoru.

"Hey beautiful," he says cupping Kaoru's left shoulder scooting her closer to his lean figure. Kaoru cringes from his touch, "What you want Lucien?"

He moves closer if that was any possible, "Bad choice in words don't you think? Considering the way I'm holding you."

Momoko snorts "Get away from her!"

Kaoru stabs him with her elbow down on the ribs, "Get your f**king hands off of me!"

Lucien didn't budge he didn't cringe at all for that matter like the hit didn't even affect him. Instead he leans in, merely inches from Kaoru's lips, "You are very beautiful, you know that? Soft too." He carelessly rubs his hand on her cheek.

Kaoru growls loudly, violently ripping away from his embrace. "Don't you dare touch me again! Or else."

Lucien smirks making Kaoru shiver, "Or what, Kaoru? What can you do?"

Someone taps his shoulder, Lucien hiss; who dares interrupt him with his _annwyl_.

He turns and a sharp pain explodes on his cheek, his head twirls and finds itself on the cement ground.

"She's not doing anything…but_ I_ am."

Lucien looks up, Hitoshi stares coldly at him, lips to a thin line eyes narrowing. He fists are clench by his sides. Lucien grins, spitting out a bit of blood he gets up and charges at Hitoshi.

Hitoshi steps quickly out of the way catching Lucien's shirt and pulls him to the ground. He straddles him and begins punching his face with both fists. Lucien's head coils back from one side to the other blood already leaking out of his nose and burst lip.

However Lucien Kida is not weak.

He thrusts his hips up, flipping Hitoshi off of him. As quick at lightning he's on the Ruff grabbing his head and with force slamming it down to the ground. Hitoshi's head recoils back, dark spots dance across his eyes.

Lucien gets up and kicks Hitoshi's ribcage, Hitoshi grunts rolling to the side.

But then Lucien found himself on the floor again though this time it wasn't Hitoshi.

Toshiaki Jojo repeatedly kicks Lucien's ribcage and is satisfied with the sudden crack sound and his painful cries.

Toshiaki stops, glares down Lucien challenging before turning to his brother. Hitoshi painfully sits up breathing hard.

"Hitoshi! Hitoshi, you alright?"

Hitoshi coughs, "Yeah I'm just peachy bro." Toshiaki helps him up though in reality he didn't really need too.

Hitoshi is fine. He's breathing came back to normal and he stands up proudly like the fight didn't even happen.

The Particles.

Though from which one Toshiaki isn't sure.

Leif also comes to the rescue, supporting his cousin as he stands up. He gently pushes Leif and walks closer to the Jojo's.

Hitoshi smirks, "I know you; you're in my math and in the Music Club. I heard somewhere you want to be an artist. Well don't you know that you punched one?"

Lucien also grins, his teeth are bath in blood, "Nah…I didn't punch an artist. I punch the person responsible for wrecking my home and killing hundreds of lives."

Everyone in the gathering audience "ooo's," whispers among themselves. Kaoru growls, "You don't know what you're saying, punk! They are the Rowdyruff Boys, talented singers who would do anything to give a voice that others don't have! Not the boys who destroyed Tokyo! Force against their will."

Lucien chuckles shaking his head, he walks closer, "No, you're not singers. You're killers!"

Everyone gasps except two brothers who simultaneously clench their fists, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Not singers, huh?" Hitoshi says. "Well let's prove you wrong, shall we brother?"

"Hell yes!" Toshiaki growls getting into a fighting stance. Leif returns to his cousin's side his own purple-ish eyes narrowing in anticipation.

"No Toshiaki!" cries Momoko. Toshiaki's eyes soften, "Its fine, love. This punks need to learn their place. Hey, play some music…I got a song in mind."

Momoko sighs, she dugs for her IPod and plugs it in at someone's speakers, "Which?"

Hitoshi and Toshiaki nod at each other, smirking before turning back at the opposite two teen. "This. Is. War."

**[This is War by Sick Puppies] **

_**Brick: **_

_Let's do this!_

Leif growls, his vision turns red…red at the color of blood…or as Toshiaki's own eyes. He charges at the red Ruff knocking him to the ground.

_**Butch:**_

_Faking falls_

_Stop and stall_

Lucien also dives in, sending a punch at Hitoshi's head but he swats missing the hit and delivering one on his stomach. Lucien grunts skiing backwards.

_Take it all _

_Fact is I'm taking mine_

_I'm taking mine_

_Time is up_

Lucien growls again charging at the Ruff, he manage to catch him, both flipping over but Hitoshi lands on top, sending a punch at his broken nose and bruise lip.

_Out of luck_

He gets off Lucien who is grunting painfully clutching his abuse face.

_Should've stood up when you had the time_

Hitoshi grins at the sight; some might have stop just there though for someone hitting on his girl…this guy deserves no mercy. He kicks Lucien, cracking some ribs. Lucien cries out.

_But you're out of time_

_Let's do this!_

Leif and Toshiaki both stumble around, both cover in blood and dirt. Leif hiss, barring his teeth, though something is odd about them. They seem…pointy.

_**Brick:**_

_**(Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!)**_

_Butch: __**Brick:**_

_Lock and load __**(Fight!)**_

Leif cries out something that mysteriously sounds like a dying cat, he dives towards the red Ruff, pushing him until Toshiaki's back hits the metal railing. Toshiaki gasps at impact and Leif punches him quickly.

He is the only reason why Momoko is not with him! It's his damn fault he can't be with his _annwyl_.

_Rock and roll __**(Fight!)**_

_Bitch it's all over __**(Fight!)**_

Toshiaki momentarily snaps out of his daze, he kicks Leif on the chest making him stumble back and Toshiaki charges.

_You're going down __**(Fight!)**_

_You're going down __**(Fight!)**_

_Brick:__** Butch: **_

_Get ready to settle the score_

He pushes Leif down, slamming his head on the concrete repeatedly, Leif coughs, "Y-you know….I-I in love w-with Momoko? I've a-always been…since I f-first s-saw her. Y-You don't deserve her, you m-murder!"

_And get ready to face the floor_

Toshiaki chuckles, suddenly feeling immense power swirling within him. How dare this bastard think he can take away the most precious person away from him? Calling him a murder? He cracks his neck, growing warmth spreading through his arms and spreading through his hands.

"_Oh, it's on." _

_Cause it's time to remember it __**(War!)**_

_**Butch:**_

_This is war_

_And it's on tonight_

Lucien straddles Hitoshi, making it impossible to move, "You don't deserve her love, Jojo. You're nothing but a filthy, pathetic liar! A killer! A villain!"

_So get up and fight_

_Get up and fight_

Hitoshi lets out a deep inhuman growl, his body tingles nervously and a sudden sensation comes over him. With sudden inhuman strength he pushes Lucien off of him and kicks him sending him a good distance and crashing against the brick wall.

Lucien moans his eyes close and in the audience everyone gasps, phones in the air recording the fight.

_You had all your life_

_To run and hide_

_Now step up, now step up_

_Let's do this!_

_**Brick:**_

_Sat around_

_Going down_

Toshiaki flips Leif on his stomach, he growls at impact. The red Ruff then grabs his right arm, pulling back. Leif cries out his eyes shut tightly.

Pop!

Leif screams and Toshiaki lets go letting his arm flop down immobile.

_How about a little reaction, man?_

_You can barely stand_

Leif rolls over and struggles to get on his feet. Toshiaki smirks impress for his spirit but it's useless.

He's stronger, faster than him. He's nothing against him, off his level.

_Bitch slap, slow attack_

No challenge.

His crimson eyes suddenly look brighter as he stalks toward the struggling teen.

_Man that was practically suicide_

_Next in line_

_Butch:_

_Go! _

_**Brick: Audience:**_

_**Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!**_

The two Ruff's flip over their enemy, simultaneously. Momoko gasps, at this point their boyfriends are going to kill them.

The audience cheers not realizing the immense danger about to happen.

_**Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! **_

_Brick:__** Butch:**_

_Get ready to settle the score!_

The brothers push the cousins back, actually sending them flying off the stairway of the school to the road.

_And get ready to face the floor_

They stare at them coldly, hands glowing red and green as well their eyes.

_Cause it's time to remember it __**(War!)**_

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

"This can't be right." Professor Utonium mumbles glaring at the charts in his hand. He looks back to his computer, recalculating the results again before it came up the same as before. He did it once more but it came out with the same result.

"But this can't be!"

Unexpectedly from the doorway Ken frowns, "What can't be right, Father?"

The Professor looks at his son in awe "Look at this Ken," he beacons the boy closer to the computer. "Look at these results from the blood samples we took from the boys."

Ken leans forward to the screen, "This numbers are extremely large, Dad, off the charts!"

The Professor nods enthusiastically, "Yes, Ken! But the number of Dark Particles Mojo Jojo injected to the boys doesn't add up to the number total in the screen!"

Ken looks at the chart in his Father's hands. "It doesn't," he whispers slowly looking back at the screen. "It doesn't at all. But that means_"

Professor Utonium looks at his son, "It means before any of this, before Jojo came into their lives…they already have Dark Particles within them."

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

* * *

_**Butch:**_

_This is war_

The cousins give out an angry cry, running and fist ready to burst at their pretty faces. Like a snake the Ruff's hand shoots forward simultaneously gripping the cousins by the forearm,

_And it's on tonight_

_So get up and fight_

yanking it down then raising pushing the cousin's arm upward, arc clockwise and yank it back down again

_Get up and fight_

_You had all your life_

_To run and hide_

The cousins erupt in cries and tears, gripping their fractured arms painfully.

_Now step up, now step up_

_Let's do this!_

_***Music Break* **_

Leif looks up, eyes of hatred boring into Toshiaki's, suddenly his fractured arm shakes and a crack erupts. Leif gets up, slowly testing his arm—it's functional. Toshiaki raises a brow, how is that even possible he was sure he fractured it.

Lucien too gets up no longer clutching his arm, he laughs.

They're demeanor changes, they suddenly grow taller, their perfect bodies changing, molding into something with scales and long claws, wings abruptly spring from their back, cutting straight through the material of their shirt, their eyes become yellow with a horizontal pupil much like a cat.

Toshiaki, Hitoshi and the audience gasps, no longer this an ordinary fight, and the crowd goes running away screaming from that monster.

The scaly creature that was once Leif laughs though it sounds more like a hiss, "Bet you never ssssaww thhhhhissss coming, Toshiakiiiii."

The large snake with feathers glares down at him.

Toshiaki breathes in deeply, moving to a defensive stands he looks at Hitoshi who nods his eyes moving once again to the creature.

_**Brick:**_

_Cause we're all about ready to break_

_And were all about ready to break_

The brothers move closer. Kaoru looks at Momoko, "WE have to help them! Now!"

Momoko nods, eyes determined at the creatures at once where boys, "You're right, let's go!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

_Yeah we're all about ready to break_

"Powered Buttercup!"

_Yeah we're all about ready to break_

"We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

_This is war_

_And it never ends _

_**Butch:**_

The boys charge at the hissing creature, their hands glowing red and green.

"Flaming Brick!" Brick yells, thrusting a fire ball at one of the heads, the snake recoils back roaring.

_So get up, get up_

"Thundering Butch!" Eight constant green balls hurl to the snake each hitting in different parts, the snake collapses down, roaring but it slowly slithers up, black wings flapping everywhere.

_Get up, get up!_

A sudden pink boomerang flies through the middle of the snake heads hitting one in the eye, it roars turning at the source. Blossom growl summoning her weapon again.

The snake's wings open up slowly then springs forward launching small, black pointing things at Blossom.

_You had all your life_

"Blossom!" Brick yells_. _

_To run and hide_

A green light grows between Blossom and the black razor feathers, Buttercup curses at the snake, summoning her hammer she lets it down in his head.

_Step up! Now step up!_

The snake-like figure stands still unsure of what happen before Butch's green ball knocks it to the ground.

_Brick: __**Butch**__:_

_This is war __**and it never ends**_

Brick flies by the second snake, kicking the side of its head while Blossom shoots her yo-yo at his eyes, making the great creature fall backwards and a horrific screech.

_This is war __**and it never ends**_

_This is war!_

_**Butch:**_

_Let's do this!_

The snake-like bodies mold suddenly to a normal person, and their laying is Leif and Lucien, green blood flowing everywhere.

Let's do this!

_**Both:**_

_Fight! Fight! Fight! _

The Ruffs grab them by the color of their torn shirt, picking them up in the air, "Never gonear our girls again," they throw them off and they land on their backs, growling in pain.

"Or else." Finishes Butch.

_Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_Fight!_

The brother stare at one another both nodding, they bump fist with a small tired smile.

_**Both:**_

_Let's do this!_

* * *

**Whoa! Done! Sorry for the late update! I have internet now, yay! So what you think? **

**Bad? Good? Eh? **

**Review and tell me! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
